Nota dulce
by CTangerina
Summary: Post Purple Haze Feedback: Ha pasado un año desde que Pannacotta Fugo se reintegró a Passione, a pesar de dar lo mejor de sí mismo, los recuerdos de Buccellati y la sensación de culpa e inutilidad se incrementan cuando Giorno lo empuja a tomar una decisión. GiornoxFugo.


**Notas:** Este fue mi primer GiornoxFugo. Mantuve muchas dudas para subirlo por aquí. Está relacionado con mis otros fics de esta pareja.

* * *

 **Nápoles, 2002**

Han transcurrido varios meses desde que Pannacotta Fugo regresó a Passione.

Para la mayor parte de los miembros de Passione él era un _desvergonzado_. Por otro lado, la noticia de que él fue quien asesinó a alguien como Vladimir Kocaqi no pasó desapercibida y era temido por lo que Purple Haze era capaz de hacer. Durante esos meses Fugo mostró su inteligencia al ayudar en aquellas áreas donde Passione estaba teniendo problemas.

Trabajos de oficina.

Passione es una organización de pandillas y la más poderosa en Italia. Sin embargo, carecían de un cuerpo importante de profesionales para ciertas labores. Los profesionales capacitados estarían en bancos y empresas comunes, no en una organización criminal que supondría un cambio de vida radical. El nuevo Passione, cuyas fuerzas y escalas se había extendido en pocos meses, no contaba con suficientes personas capacitadas en trabajos que necesitasen conocimiento financiero y administrativo.

La organización logró avanzar con el liderato ingenioso de Giorno, el espíritu desinteresado de Gianluca, los consejos de Polnareff, el duro apoyo de Mista durante su reorganización y estabilización. Pero el trabajo de oficina general, administración, economía, la ley y preparación de documentos que requerían un juicio avanzado suponía una gran dificultad para el círculo interno de Giorno que carecía de capacitación.

Durante los meses anteriores a la llegada de Fugo tanto Giorno como Gianluca Pericolo estuvieron ahogados en papeleo interminable. Giorno a pesar a su gran audacia, aún era un adolescente en preparatoria, tenía problemas comprendiendo las finanzas y otro tipo de documentos… era un desastre. Por supuesto, Passione también contaba con contadores, administradores y abogados, pero estos eran pocos en comparación a cómo se había extendido la organización durante los últimos meses, y no podían aumentar el número de empleados capacitados, especialmente considerando la posibilidad de estar involucrados en ataques de otras organizaciones criminales e incluso minorías renegadas.

Fugo no decidió en aquel otoño cual sería su posición en Passione, pero comenzó a otorgar su ayuda a Giorno y a la organización. Primero analizó con detenimiento el gran lío administrativo que Passione tenía, después comenzó a llegar todos los días a la sede con documentos y libros especializados. Al principio Fugo estaba contento con las pequeñas tareas que eran legales y financieramente arriesgadas, gradualmente fue haciéndose responsable de documentos secretos y papeleo más importante. A Fugo no le importaba si los capos y soldados continuaban llamándolo un desvergonzado, él quería apoyar el sueño de Giorno, y por lo mismo, apoyar el futuro por el que sus compañeros murieron.

Esa mañana desde los espacios que daban al jardín del edificio, se podía escuchar la voz de Sheila E quien tenía que lidiar con el nuevo cuerpo de soldados escoltas que se quejaban de los informes a crear.

— ¡¿Por qué cojones debo hacer un informe?! ¡Lo único que sé hacer es batir personas!

Una vez expuesta la aparente estupidez, la mayoría de los jóvenes soldados fruncieron el ceño.

No se podía evitar este tipo de disputas, Passione era una pandilla. Sheila E respiró profundo.

—Porque Mista necesita esto, ¡así que muevan el culo de una puta vez!

Entre tanto Fugo terminaba el documento contable. Dejó su escritorio y caminó en dirección a la oficina de Giorno, aquí sólo contadas personas podían entrar. Allí lo esperó Polnareff desde la tortuga Coco Jumbo sobre una mesa, a quien entregó el documento. Los ojos de Fugo anteriormente fríos, se mostraron amables con él.

—Calculé todos los ingresos y gastos, aquí tienes un informe detallado.

Era Polnareff con quien Fugo se mostraba más amable y parecía ser con quien mejor se llevaba, descontando a Giorno o Sheila E. Con un tiempo tan largo trabajando entre papeleo, incluso Gianluca Pericolo, que no miró bien el regreso de Fugo, debió admitir que era "competente de muchas formas" a Giorno.

Sin embargo, Fugo aun no ha decidido qué lugar quiere ocupar en Passione.

Para Gianluca, o Polnareff, incluso Mista con quien no estaba en buenos términos amistosos, parecía obvio que Fugo era una pieza clave dentro de la parte administrativa de Passione, pero era un misterio lo que quería Fugo en realidad, él no parecía ser consciente de su propia importancia.

Por ahora parecía más preocupado en los documentos a entregar para el fin de mes.

…O preparando el café para Giorno.

Se había vuelto una costumbre como solía hacer con Buccellati. Todas las mañanas Fugo hacía el café para él en la sede de Passione, sólo a Giorno mostraba esta parte de sí mismo.

Fugo no podía evitar recordar, cuando hacia esto para la pandilla de Buccellati.

Las voces de sus antiguos compañeros viajaban a su mente mientras servía el café en la taza.

 _—_ _¡Hey! Fugo, ¿Estás haciendo el café? Quiero una taza._

 _La primera voz cuando Buccellati no estaba siempre era la de Mista, quien se sentaba aun adormilado al lado de la mesa y bostezaba con voz muy alta._

 _—¡Y yo! ¡Yo también quiero café!_

 _Después llegaba Narancia, saltando un paso tras otro._

 _Fugo agradeció que la máquina lavazza de café estuviera frente al mostrador, para darse un descanso y beber su propio café. Él era quien servía el café matutino a la pandilla de Buccellati cuando se reunían temprano y el último en disfrutar de su café, a pesar de que llegaba al ristorante mucho antes de la reunión._

 _Esa mañana Buccellati les había convocado a ese Ristorante. Fugo se había encargado de obtener el permiso del dueño de la tienda, por lo que no había nadie más que la pandilla. Era una muestra de la confianza que los comerciantes mantenían hacia Buccellati, no porque se trataran de unos gángsteres._

 _—No puedo recordar, ¿Por qué Buccellati nos reunió aquí?_

 _Era por esas preguntas, que Fugo no podía tomar en serio a Narancia. Cuando intentó ignorarlo, la cara de Narancia apareció por el mostrador._

 _—Hey, Fugo yo quería que me prepararas ese café que no sé como se llama… ¡Ese que tiene leche pero que no es café con leche! su nombre es um, ¡Ese que bebimos cuando Mista le veía las tetas a las mesoneras!..._

 _—Cafe Latte, —le recordó Fugo._

 _—Sí…, las chicas estaban lindas, pero el café era una mierda…_

 _—Mista, tú quieres un capuchino, ¿No?_

 _—_ _Vaya… ¡¿En serio lo harás?! ¡Tenemos barista exclusivo!_

 _—_ _¡Gracias Fugo!_

 _Fugo miró a Mista y después a Narancia quienes sonreían de forma extensa. Sólo para esto servía últimamente en la pandilla. En silencio, sacó los granos de café de la bolsa y los virtió con cuidado en un molino._

 _Pannacotta Fugo tenía 13 años cuando eligió trabajar bajo el mando de Bruno Buccellati, era su mano derecha. Sin embargo, tras la llegada del resto de los integrantes se sentía como el sustituto de la pandilla._

 _Fugo pensaba que no debía sentirse como se sentía, pero era inevitable estar algo celoso de que Mista y Narancia eran más útiles para Buccellati que él._

...

—GioGio, traje el informe de los resultados financieros para este término y tu café.

—Gracias, Fugo.

La discreta sonrisa de Giorno fue como sol matutino a los ojos de Fugo. Era habitual verlo de buen humor durante las últimas semanas. La cantidad de restaurantes, hoteles, bares y casinos afiliados de Passione aumentaba día a día en Campania, y era suficiente dinero moviéndose para causar un ligero vértigo a quien observara la lista de pagos. Fue por el cuidado perfeccionista de Fugo que se organizaron las cuentas en formatos unificados, Fugo introdujo un software especializado y modificó el programa. Redujo la carga de trabajo de oficina a menos de la mitad, mediante la estructuración hacia una vía computarizada.

Fugo observó a Giorno beber su mocaccino mientras ojeaba el documento. Ahora con 17 años, Giorno tenía la misma edad que Buccellati cuando lo conoció. Rasgos delicados, cabello dorado, mirada impertérrita. La apariencia de Giorno era tan diferente a la de Buccellati.

Giorno lamió sus labios húmedos por la espuma mientras leía.

—Fugo, ¿Ya decidiste qué posición quieres ocupar aquí?

Esa pregunta no era lo que Fugo había esperado escuchar.

Ahora que él había creado un sistema estable para no colapsar a la organización con papeleo y se capacitaba a otros soldados de Passione, pensó que Gianluca podía hacerse cargo. En otras palabras, Fugo pensó que Giorno estaba preguntando porque ya él no era de utilidad en Passione.

La palabra _decisión_ siempre sería una contrariedad para Fugo, quien no contó con una infancia saludable que lo ayudara a desarrollar su propio egoísmo.

—...

 _"GioGio se refiere a ¿Cómo puedo contribuir a Passione?_

 _¿Qué deseo hacer aquí? "_

Entreabrió los labios sin poder ofrecer una respuesta aún, permaneció en silencio.

 _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

 _"Estoy siendo probado por GioGio ahora mismo."_ Eso pensó él.

Era un superdotado y por ello Buccellati quiso a Fugo para él años atrás, pero Fugo no creía que Giorno necesitase de su inteligencia ahora mismo… además, Giorno estaba rodeado de tantas personas inteligentes; Polnareff, Gianluca… y todos demostraron ser más confiables que él.

Fugo no se sentía merecedor de algo más.

" _Purple Haze aunque ha evolucionado en Purple Haze Distortion, sólo es útil para matar._ "

Sí, Giorno lo había enviado a esa misión suicida porque su Stand que era un problema, pensó que quizá matar era para lo único que podía servir ahora, un sicario que marcha a territorios enemigos de Giorno. Los cadáveres que serían un problema desaparecerían hasta los huesos.

 _"GioGio conoce la mortalidad de mi Stand…_

 _Es la única destreza que Purple Haze posee."_

Era por eso que Fugo se presionó.

 _"Para vivir en tu mundo…"_

—Todo lo que puedo hacer, es lo que tú desees, GioGio..., soy tuyo.

—Eso es ambiguo, ¿Qué deseas hacer específicamente?,

—Yo… puedo atacar organizaciones enemigas durante la noche con Purple Haze Distortion, momento en el que la efectividad de mi Stand es abrumadora, tus enemigos seran destruidos también de día si se trata de un lugar cerrado.

— ¿Qué más?,

—Manejo de cadáveres, porque Purple Haze Distortion devora hasta los huesos, es imposible determinar la identidad del cadáver o el ADN,

—Lo sé.

—...

Fugo mantuvo la cara baja, su cuerpo temblaba, podía sentir la mirada de Giorno sobre él.

—Fugo.

—…

 _"¿Quieres encargarte del trabajo sucio?"_ Fugo imaginó que eso era lo que Giorno diría, lo pensó de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Puedes cocinar para mí?

—...

Fugo no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante la pregunta que ni siquiera imaginó.

—Uhm... si deseas comida hecha por un chef... no, no poseo esas habilidades... Mista cocina mejor que yo.

—No pregunté por un nivel profesional. Quiero saber si puedes cocinar para mí.

Fugo no podía comprender a Giorno.

—No, no, no sé cocinar.

—Pero sabes preparar un gran café.

La mirada de Giorno no mostraba emoción alguna.

—Está bien, entonces vas a preparar el café para mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Mientras no decidas, esa será tu labor a partir de mañana.

Fugo tenía cierto Déjà vu con esto…

 _—Ese será tu primer trabajo para mí._

 _—Hacer el café…, eso es simple..._

 _—De todas las cosas que puedes hacer, harás exactamente lo que quiero._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—Dijiste que es simple hacer un buen café, lo dijiste como si lo menospreciaras. No es una labor de este mundo._

 _Fugo tuvo que tragarse las palabras que dijo._

Esa fue su primera responsabilidad bajo el mando de Buccellati...

Fugo no podía evitar recordar que era torpe al principio hasta para preparar una taza de café instantáneo, aunque con el tiempo se volvió bastante diestro. Buccellati no era un hombre fácil de complacer con el café.

Y después con la llegada de Narancia y el resto, parecían preferir que él preparara el café matutino.

 _"La leche suave para el capuchino de Mista está casi lista. Agregué la leche de vapor lentamente al espresso, el café latte de Narancia está completo."_

 _Mista y Narancia degustaban sus cafés favoritos mientras esperaban por Abbacchio quien aún no había regresado con Buccellati,_

 _—La reunión de hoy se realizará sin mí,_

 _Esa era la entrada de_ _Abbacchio, quien lo hizo de forma perfecta con un repentino y descortés swing, usó a Moody Blues por rutina, y reprodujo de forma brillante a Buccellati; su voz fría y conocida._

 _—Dejaré el asunto de la casa de striptease a Mista y Abbacchio. Fugo termina el informe el mes pasado, déjalo en mi escritorio. Narancia, llevarás el documento a Polpo a primera hora de la mañana. No lo olvides. Si lo veo esta noche, lo volveré a colocar en mi escritorio. Abbacchio, no olvides recordar a Narancia, la última vez lo olvidó._

 _Moody Blues terminó de reproducir y volvió a su forma original, después se desvaneció atrás de Abbacchio._

 _—Esos son todos los mensajes, Buccellati no tiene tiempo para sus niñerías. El informe de Polpo será mañana. Supongo que no tendrán tiempo para pelear y hacer estupideces, —dijo Abbacchio, con mal humor como era lo habitual, mientras lo hacía Fugo le otorgó la taza de café preparada para él. Se la quitó de la mano, la bebió y frunció el ceño._

 _—Esto está demasiado simple, Fugo,_

 _—No es el doppio habitual, es café americano, demasiada cafeína no es buena para el estómago, aunque siempre tienes esa cara de que el estómago te arde._

 _—El cuidado innecesario es inútil, Fugo, pero ¡Al fin tienes algo que hacer!_

 _Abbacchio tomó asiento al lado de Mista, quien parecía intranquilo ante las palabras de Buccellati_

 _—_ _¡¿Y ya nos podemos marchar?! No pienso perder el tiempo, ¡tenemos una cita gratis con la casa de striptease!_

 _—Entonces, yo también iré._

 _Abbacchio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar atrás de Mista._

 _—Oye, Abbacchio, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?_

 _Ante la voz de Narancia, Abbacchio detuvo sus pasos y profundas arrugas se formaron en su frente. Lo próximo se escuchó fue el puño de Abbacchio cayendo contra la cabeza de Narancia._ _Fugo estaba pensando en el informe que debía hacer mientras escuchaba la voz de Narancia, estridente y quebrada, cruzarse con la voz de Abbacchio quien le gritaba._

 _Fugo liberó un suspiro profundo. El informe del mes pasado fue algo preocupante para él. Todo menos dinero se movió, y también había un montón de daños colaterales que lo acompañaban._

 _—Oh, esto es problemático..._

Al principio, eran solo Buccellati y él, por lo que el trabajo era más ligero aunque se movía menos dinero. Cuando llegaron Narancia, Mista y Abbacchio, tenían toda la semana ocupada en consecuencia. Buccellati era un miembro de Passione bajo la afiliación de Polpo, él trabajaba como sustituto de sus manos y pies. Todos los trabajos duros y sucios que Polpo debe hacer se los deja a Buccellati, todo menos matar.

Ese trabajo Polpo se lo dejaba a alguien más a espaldas de Buccellati.

Fugo quería que Buccellati ascendiera a Capo de cualquier manera, porque a sus ojos él era mejor incluso que Polpo. Pero, para ser Capo tenías que financiar mucho dinero. Fugo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Buccellati.

Y Fugo mató a espaldas de él por encargos de Polpo.

Lo hizo en parte porque quería proteger a Buccellati de esos crímenes que a él no le gustaría cometer, y también porque Fugo no se sentía útil, él no tenía un Stand que podía detectar al enemigo como Narancia, no podía ser un buen pistolero como Mista. Fugo también pensó que carecía de capacidades de investigación como Abbacchio.

El trabajo que Buccellati le entregaba era básico: Transferencias, recolección de información, atención de clientes, preparación de documentos, otros.

Purple Haze no era para trabajo en equipo, y no poseía grandes habilidades como las de Moody Blues. Entonces, Fugo no podía quejarse de que inevitablemente Buccellati lo dejara a un lado en la pandilla.

Pero él deseó ser de más utilidad para Buccellati.

 _"Me habría gustado poder hacer cosas llamativas para que Buccellati me apreciara como miembro útil, en lugar de tener constantemente tareas sencillas. Quería convertirme en un miembro valioso, yo… quería su confianza."_

 _"¿Y eso es lo que también quiero de GioGio?_

 _Confianza._

 _Ser útil para él."_

* * *

El mes finalizaba ese mismo día, así que durante la tarde Fugo permaneció puliendo algunos documentos que faltaban de las cuentas personales del jefe, se encontraba trabajando en una oficina de la residencia de Giorno.

Don Passione posee varias residencias en Nápoles e Italia como jefe de la mafia. No era extraño que algunas veces él no durmiera en esta residencia o cuando deseaba estar solo se ausentara hacia otro lugar. El sonido del teclado apenas hacía pausa, resonaba en ecos a través de la oficina donde se comenzaba a observar el ocaso del sol.

Fugo se sentía frustrado, ¿Estaba ansioso por las palabras de Giorno durante la mañana? ¿O se debía porque no podía alejar la sensación de inutilidad que también había sentido cuando estaba al lado de Buccellati?

 _"Todos los demás habrán terminado sus trabajos hace mucho tiempo o pasarán al día siguiente y estarán en casa. Es sólo mi trabajo es el que establece el plazo para hoy."_

A pesar de que para ese momento el reloj rondaba las 9:00 pm, Fugo no ha descansado ni cenado.

Giorno sabía que Fugo solía necesitar esta oficina a finales de mes ya que contenía información confidencial, así que dada la hora Fugo intuyó que su jefe no pasaría la noche allí. Por lo que tendría cierta ventaja en terminar su trabajo en la madrugada.

 _"Tal vez GioGio no regrese hoy, pero eso no significa que terminé a tiempo."_

Pensó en tomar 30 minutos de descanso, o cenar algo ligero, y retomar el trabajo inmediatamente después de comer. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, él terminaría antes de las 12:00 am. Pero, si Giorno regresaba, ¿Qué haría? Todavía no tenía el documento finalizado.

Él sabía que Giorno no lo criticaría, pero Fugo odiaba no terminar a tiempo. Él no quería decepcionar a Giorno, quería tener todo listo. Justo cuando termina de revisar los papeles, asiente con un, _"no es problemático que sea perfecto"_.

Finalmente cuando imprimía todo en lo que había trabajado, sintió la repentina e intensa sensación de hambre que había olvidado al concentrarse demasiado.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, era un poco antes de las 10:00 pm. No creía que Giorno llegaría a esta hora, así que se relajó un poco. Estaba bien, está a tiempo. Fugo decidió tomar un break por una taza de café, y se dirigió a la cocina solitaria.

Después de casi terminar el trabajo, la sensación pesada en sus hombros casi desvanecía.

Fugo liberó un gran suspiro y pensó en Giorno mientras preparaba su café.

 _"¿Qué es lo que quiero?"_

Él no podía evitar pensar demasiado.

 _"Quiero apoyar su sueño, pero…"_

 _"No me creo merecedor de algo más..."_

Sin percatarse, la taza de café que había hecho era justo como la que suele hacer para Giorno. Desde las onzas de café que emplea hasta…, todo, el mocaccino estaba hecho al gusto exacto de Giorno.

Tan pronto como se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaba a la mesa, el sonido inesperado de pasos resonaron hasta estar cerca.

—Ciao.

Esa voz hizo girar la cabeza de Fugo, Giorno Giovanna estaba allí de pie.

Su apariencia siempre fresca, aunque los ojos algo cansados, impecable… como siempre.

— ¡GioGio! Creí que no estarías aquí esta noche,

Fugo se puso de pie.

—Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca.

—El documento que falta estará en tu escritorio en unos minutos.

—Fugo, no era necesario que lo hicieras para hoy, ¿Cenaste? Has trabajado muy duro en los últimos días.

—No... ¡Está bien! esto es nada en comparación a tu trabajo duro..., —respondió rápido Fugo, mientras luchaba con desespero por denigrar su esfuerzo y simular tranquilidad.

—Se ve delicioso, ¿lo hiciste tú mismo?

Fugo no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, porque Giorno parecía atraído sin rodeos hacia la comida simple que él se hizo para cenar.

—Aquí, esto es... Tengo mucha hambre, ¡así que no está tan bueno!, —respondió, sintiéndose peor.

—Yo también tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde la tarde.

Giorno se sentó, Fugo pensó que era un modo implícito de decirle que quería comer.

— ¡Espera un momento! prepararé algo pronto...

Por supuesto, Giorno tenía su propia idea en mente, mientras Fugo corría a toda prisa hacia la cocina él estiró su brazo hacia el plato con los tramezzini.

—Podemos compartir esto.

—Por favor, GioGio, espera, bebe esto en su lugar, acabo de prepararlo y aún está caliente...

Era el café que Fugo pensó iba a beber hasta justo antes del final, Giorno lo aceptó en silencio y a pesar de no ser el tipo de café usual para la noche, llevó la taza a sus labios.

—Está bien, es justo como me gusta.

Cuando lo dijo, Fugo no pudo evitar la emoción que sintió.

 _"Él me hace sentir…._

 _Estoy sorprendido, porque ver a GioGio satisfecho me hace feliz."_

—Lo sé.

 _"Porque hice para mí tu café favorito."_ Fugo contenía en su cabeza las palabras que no salían de su boca.

Giorno sólo lo miraba a los ojos.

—Fugo... este café lo hiciste para ti, ¿verdad?

 _"¡Lo sé! parece que siempre pienso en ti."_ Fugo deseaba cavar su propia tumba.

—Eso es correcto...

Las comisuras de los labios de Giorno se ladearon en una sonrisa perspicaz, como si pudiera leer a Fugo.

— ¿De verdad?

Giorno no insistió, y Fugo respondió sólo asintiendo con la cabeza, Don Passione dio otro sorbo a su taza con un gesto de satisfacción.

Fugo sentía que su cara estaba tan caliente que podía jurar que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas, huyó hacia a la cocina para evitar su mirada y realizar la cena.

Eran casi las 11:00 pm cuando Fugo terminó de cocinar, y finalmente caminó con un plato humeante.

 _"Soy lento, la gente se moriría de hambre si trabajara como un cocinero"_

En el comedor, Giorno estaba golpeando con la punta de sus dedos el borde de la mesa.

—Lo siento, GioGio. Te hice esperar demasiado, esto es _spaghetti alla puttanesca_.

Giorno parecía decepcionado cuando Fugo sirvió el spaghetti y el vino. Su subordinado estaba confiado al respecto así que no comprendió el porqué la expresión en el rostro de su jefe.

— ¿Deseabas comer algo más? ¿No te gustan los tomates? ¡¿O las anchoas?! ¡¿Quizá son las olivas?!

—No, todo luce delicioso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué...?

—Creí que comería lo mismo que tú.

Giorno miró el spaghetti humeante, opuesto al plato con emparedados.

—Pero… ¡la cena que hice ahora será más deliciosa para ti! La salsa está hecha con productos frescos y es más nutritiva que los tramezzini.

—No está mal, Fugo, pero en momentos como estos comes la misma comida que tu acompañante.

Fugo no podía comprender las palabras de Giorno.

 _"¿Cuándo es un momento como "estos"?_

 _¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! ¿Qué?"_

Él no entendía el motivo, pero Giorno no parecía tener intenciones de ceder, así que Fugo optó por aceptar sus deseos.

 _"¡Giorno Giovanna eres muy terco!"_

—Está bien... ¡Lo entiendo, GioGio! Bien… ¡Entonces dividiremos las raciones de tramezzini por la mitad! así que por favor, perdona.

—Grazie.

Giorno sonrió satisfecho.

 _"Esa sonrisa…_ _Oh, ¡cazzo!"_ Fugo bajó la mirada _,_ sus nervios crecían, él no podía comprender la tensión y la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento, así que bebió vino para calmarse.

Pero a pesar de su preocupación, Giorno comió con gusto su comida.

—Gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa.

Por algún motivo que Fugo desconocía, no podía evitar mantener la mirada en Giorno, finalmente desvió sus ojos mientras evitaba meditar en la sensación de su pecho.

—No te burles de mí, GioGio… ni siquiera estoy al nivel de un aficionado...

—No seas tan humilde.

Giorno bebió de su copa.

La botella de vino en la mesa ya estaba casi vacía. Fugo comenzaba a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su sangre, pero Giorno, que se suponía era menor que él, no tenía sombras de rubor en su rostro, ni parecía ebrio. Sin embargo, Fugo profundizó en el buen humor que tenía, así que quizá Giorno podía estar sintiendo el efecto del vino tal como estaba.

Hasta ahora, Fugo jamás había sido fuerte para el alcohol, y debido a su piel pálida era fácil detectar cuando estaba ebrio, algo con lo que Mista solía bromear en el pasado junto a Narancia. Así que sea lo que sea, Fugo sentía envida de Giorno en ese sentido.

—Independientemente de cocinar, tu café está al nivel de un barista. Confía más en ti.

—Eso es porque... eso era para lo que servia cuando trabajaba para Buccellati...

— ¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Cuando estaba en la pandilla de Buccellati, mi trabajo consistía en hacer café para todos en la mañana, escribir informes, contestar el teléfono, atender a los clientes hasta que Buccellati llegaba, eso era todo… yo era inútil.

Giorno guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a Fugo hablar.

—Oh, por supuesto, no podía hacer más con mi Stand siendo un peligro, o quizá podía ser más severo con los demás cuando se trataba de hacer cumplir las estrategias.

La expresión en el rostro de Giorno fue cambiando a una más seria, elevó su diestra y señaló la silla a su lado. Fugo comenzaba a pensar que lo había hecho enojar, pero el rostro de Giorno era ilegible.

—Acércate.

Por otro lado, Giorno sostenía la botella de vino y llenó ambas copas. Fugo se sentó en la silla contigua, donde él lo instó a sentarse. La copa de vino llena estaba delante de Fugo como para decir silenciosamente que la debía beber.

Fugo sentía que no podía beber más, pero bebe el vino de todas formas.

—Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo, te escucho.

 _"Debería estar pensando en apoyar a GioGio, pero ahora estoy pensando en el pasado y estoy preocupado de volver a ser inútil..."_

—No quise decir eso.

Giorno liberó un suspiro ante la negación de Fugo.

—No siento insatisfacción contigo, tu labor ha sido extraordinaria en los últimos meses.

Fugo no soportaba escuchar eso. Bajó la mirada hacia el líquido rojo en la copa de cristal. No podía ver a Giorno. No pensando en su propia miseria, no en el pasado.

 _—Le pedí que entregara el documento porque le agrada a Polpo._

 _"¿Que? ¿De qué estás hablando? No hay hombre que más le guste a Polpo salvo tú."_

 _Fugo quiso soltar eso pero terminó con una respuesta ambigua._

 _—.., ¿eso es así?_

 _—Narancia fue a tomar la prueba de la flecha por sí mismo, al parecer su actitud le gustó a Polpo._

 _—Sí, pero eso no es porque Polpo haya tenido una previsión y haya visto la capacidad de su Stand, el Stand de Narancia es muy bueno. El radar detecta la respiración del enemigo y lo evita o ataca. Pienso que es inusual que un Stand se equilibre solo con esa ofensiva._

 _"¡Comparado con eso yo soy...!"_

 _Inevitablemente Fugo estaba conteniendo las emociones desagradables que quería gritar con celos y odio hacia sí mismo, "lo admito, me duele, finjo ser adulto para no aceptarlo."_

 _—Pensé que sería mala idea el ingreso de Narancia al principio, pero como resultado creo que las ganancias que trajo a este equipo son geniales, y con la llegada de Mista, ambos se unen como un gran equipo ofensivo._

 _—Sí, fuiste tú quien trajo a Narancia, fuiste tú quien tuvo el presentimiento. Lo mismo sucedió con Abbacchio, —contestó Buccellati y colocó una mano en el hombro de Fugo._

 _Pero Fugo no escuchaba lo que decía Buccellati, él creía que eran palabras de lástima hacia él._

 _— ¡Basta ya! no necesito falsas alabanzas._

Cerró y abrió los ojos en un intento desesperado por evitar seguir recordando, después su mirada encontró a Giorno.

 _"Quería que él me felicitara. Quería ser aceptado por Buccellati, quería que él me viera, y quería que él pensara que me necesitaba…"._

 _"Eso mismo quiero de GioGio"_

—Lo haces de nuevo, acumulas todo lo que quieres decir hasta que ya no puedes soportarlo más y explotas,

Fugo no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su cara ante las palabras de Giorno, se preguntó cuanto lo ha estado observado.

Incluso en ese otoño, cuando le juró lealtad de rodillas, Giorno parecía comprender sus sentimientos bastante bien, él se asombraba de cómo Giorno lo leía, con un giro perfecto de las palabras, las palabras que él decía siempre se clavaban en la mente o el corazón de Fugo.

 _—¡No son falsas alabanzas! Siempre digo si algo no me satisface. Si no lo hago contigo es porque tu labor es excelente. Todo lo que haces, siempre lo haces a la perfección. Si te dejo tratar a los clientes es porque estás capacitado y confío en tu manejo. Confío en ti para todo lo que puede ser organizar al equipo en mi ausencia. ¿Ahora es un trabajo demasiado sencillo para ti o una carga, Fugo?_

 _Las palabras de Buccellati sólo lograron sentir a Fugo más miserable, no pudo evitar gritar mientras era dominado por la ira._

 _—¡No estoy satisfecho conmigo mismo! soy tuyo, Buccellati... aunque mi Stand no es fácil de usar como el de Narancia o Mista, todavía puede hacer algo. Puede borrar cadáveres o matar amotinadores, ¡todo lo que quieres para mí siempre son tareas triviales! tales cosas, cualquiera del equipo las puede hacer… ¡sin poseer educación!_

 _Fugo continuó sin poder calmar el tono de su voz._

 _—¡Si alguien aparece a futuro que llene tus expectativas, me volveré innecesario para ti! ¡No puedo usar mi Stand, soy peligroso para mis colegas, siento que me quedo cada vez más atrás! … un día ya no podré seguir sus pasos, —La voz de Fugo se fue apagando hasta casi concluir en un susurro, tembló ligeramente—, Ya no seré necesario para ti... tengo miedo todo el tiempo de eso...,_

 _—Ya veo. No sabía que pensabas así…_

 _Después de un breve silencio, Buccellati murmuró en voz baja._

 _—Pero nunca te dejaré ir, aun si un sexto miembro llega a futuro._

 _Fugo no respondió a sus palabras. Sólo pensaba que Buccellati lo haría tarde o temprano, algún día lo desecharía, no importaba cual amable eran sus palabras. El sólo hecho de escucharlo hacía su existencia peor._

 _—Te lo diré con claridad, Fugo, yo no quiero que uses a tu Stand si no es absolutamente necesario. No deseo que seas un sicario y Purple Haze es peligroso para tu vida. Fugo, eres muy talentoso, vales más por ti mismo que por tu Stand. Por otra parte, yo podría ganar un montón de poder y dinero dentro de Passione si tan sólo te exhortara a utilizar Purple Haze, porque un Stand como el tuyo es muy deseado para los intereses de la mafia y el dinero que colocarían para contratarte sería mucho. Pero, yo jamás te colocaré tal peso encima. ¿Comprendes?_

 _—Supongo que me siento inútil porque soy un tonto..._

 _Fugo sintió la mano de Buccellati en su cabeza._

 _—No, no, todo es mi culpa._

 _Él no entendió el significado de las palabras, volvió a mirar a Buccellati._

—No quiero que hagas el trabajo sucio.

— ...

—Si te envié a liquidar al equipo de narcóticos, fue porque era vital para tu crecimiento, para tu Stand y el compromiso con Passione, pero esa no es la tarea que deseo para ti. No me gusta, Fugo. Para ti como un hombre de talento, sería absurdo limitarte a la destrucción de cadáveres y el asesinato. Es un derroche inútil.

Giorno bebió lentamente todo el vino en la copa a la vez.

—Escucha con atención, porque no lo repetiré. Aunque no subiste al bote y te quedaste, tu acción mostró más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Porque tú como el hombre de confianza de Buccellati, conocías casi todo sobre nosotros y sobre él, si pienso en esto…, el enemigo habría obtenido la victoria de tenerte a su lado. Pero, tú no lo hiciste. Guardaste silencio y te ocultaste. Es por eso que estás salvado y es una de las razones por las que te quise para mí.

—…

—La otra razón es por todo lo que Buccellati valoraba de ti. Para agrupar esta organización, necesito gente de confianza a mi lado. Eso también precisa de una mente inteligente y prudente. Porque Mista es mejor para mover el cuerpo, pero no para problemas que requieren la lógica, como él mismo lo dijo. Incluso yo no poseo tu talento. Cuando todo terminó y anuncié que yo era el jefe de Passione todo el tiempo, no hubo día en que no dejé de pensar en ti. Te convertiste en mi problema. Lo admito, me obsesioné contigo. Y cuando al fin te encontraron pensé, serás mío. Basándome en tu trabajo aquí durante todos estos meses, no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Fugo estaba en blanco ante las palabras de Giorno. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la cercanía del otro, el corazón dolía ante los recuerdos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con todo esto GioGio?

 _"¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?"_

 _"No... él no es ese tipo de persona…"_

—No sé lo que... quieres decir ahora. Yo..., ¿Estás diciendo que confías en mí? No tienes que decir todo eso..., tú sabes que mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos.

El rostro de Giorno sólo revelaba seriedad.

—Sí…, lo sé.

Poco a poco la distancia entre los dos se fue acortando. Fugo intentó ver algo en los ojos de Giorno, pero sólo veía su propio reflejo en ellos.

—Esto..., GioGio, estás muy borracho... ¿Verdad?

Giorno golpeó la boca de Fugo con los labios como si se tratara de una fruta fresca, después cerró en un beso pleno. Era mucho más suave de lo que Fugo había imaginado, la lengua de Giorno entreabrió sus labios, para enlazarse a la suya.

No había nada que Fugo pudiera hacer, sólo aceptar y ceder.

Era la primera vez Fugo estaba consciente de lo desvalido que estaba ante Giorno.

Y el sabor de su boca con el vino, fue para Fugo como ningún otro placer probado, sintió un hormigueo doloroso en el pecho. El beso fue persistente incluso después con los labios entreabiertos, se prolongó durante un tiempo. Cuando terminó pudo sentir el anhelo intenso por más.

Llevó una mano a sus labios, mientras sentía su rostro cálido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Fugo no se percató hasta que sintió una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

—Quiero... quiero ser útil para ti..., ¡quiero tu confianza!... ¡Quiero hacerte feliz!

Después de todo, esa noche Fugo lloró... y decidió.

A partir de ahora Fugo formaría parte gerencial del área financiera de Passione.

Giorno sólo quiso que él lo dijera por sí mismo.

...

Al día siguiente había reunión en la sede de Passione con Giorno, Mista y Polnareff.

Fugo entró en la oficina con documentos detallados para cada uno y una pequeña bandeja de café que colocó ante Giorno. No lo hizo por deber sino porque quiso. Cuando su mirada y la de Giorno se cruzaron Fugo lo evitó, aún recordaba el beso y sucesos de la noche anterior.

—Sí, está delicioso.

 _"GioGio está de buen humor esta mañana."_

 _"Gracias a él, comprendí que mi utilidad para Buccellati era también importante…"_

— ¡Oh! No me importa servir tu café todas las mañanas, porque lo hago con gusto para ti... —respondió él y se sonrojó al instante, las palabras no estaban en su cabeza sino que salieron de su boca.

Mista y Polnareff enarcaron sus cejas, Giorno sólo sonreía mientras disfrutaba su café.


End file.
